weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Rat Glow Team (Universe/Super Team)
About A superhero team that are allies to the Teen Oracles. Swift wrote stories about them when he was a kid before he ever actually visited their universe where he found that the universe was far different than his original stories. Members *Glow Boy His parents learned early on that Worlock was going to return to Earth and destroy it, in preparation for the attack they gave their two children genetic modifications that gifted them with super abilities. He is the brother of Dream Cat Girl. He has the power to project light energy rays and create light constructs. He teams up with Rat Man in order to form the Rat Glow Team. *Rat Man An experiment of Glow Boy's parents, after their death at the hands of Worlock he escapes the genetics facility and becomes a vigilante. He resembles a giant rat, and is able to climb walls with his claws, Rat Man has an intelligence that is on par with that of a man, and is capable of speaking fluent English. Rat Man later is reunited with Glow Boy and the two form the Rat Glow Team. Before being mutated Rat Man was Glow Boy's pet. *Dream Cat Girl Her parents learned early on that Worlock was going to return to Earth and destroy it, in preparation for the attack they gave their two children genetic modifications that gifted them with super abilities. Her brother is Glow Boy. She has the ability to turn anything she imagines to life. She can only create with her power, never destroy, she is unable to create portals that go into the Nightmare Dimension. Dream Cat Girl not only got abilities but was genetically merged with another experiment known as Cat Girl accidentally. *Super Bob and Super Joe Super Bob fell into a vat of irradiated chemicals that gave him the ability to project force fields of radiation. These force fields when projected around himself gifts him with flight, super speed, X-ray vision, the ability to lift 10,000 pounds exactly but no more than 10,000 pounds, and the ability to shoot radiation rays. Super Bob uses his abilities to fight She-Scientist's Spring Soliders. Joe (Bob's brother) had been turned into a Spring Solider and was the leader of She-Scientist's army. Super Bob in order to turn Joe back to normal hopefully returning his sanity gives Joe a radiation field. The radiation field turns Joe back to normal with his insanity back but as a side effect gives him the same abilities as Super Bob but at a lower level. *Mystery Kid and Portal Master Mystery Kid found a book that acted as a portal to other dimensions, once he entered the portal he found out that he could turn into a dragon, but he is unable to control the transformation. Mystery Kid's friend Jason being a genius helps design gadgets for Mystery Kid to try and help him control his new found powers. Mystery Kid's father is a sword maker and he gives Mystery Kid a sword that he had collected for him. The sword seems to have magical properties that allow Mystery Kid to control his transformation. Jason helps monitor for dimensional threats around the city for mystery Kid to combat. Jason eventually uses his technology to become Portal Master, allowing him to create portals to anywhere in the universe. Enemies *Vinelock A dimensional entity bent on absorbing the world into the Nightmare dimension combined with a woman who has the ability to control wild life. *Nightmare Boy Nightmare Boy has the same abilities as Dream Cat Girl, except he can open portals to the Nightmare dimension. Nightmare boy however is less powerful than Dream Cat Girl. Nightmare Boy uses the Dragon Stone to power his abilities to her level. *She-Scientist An evil scientist who can turn humans into mutant Spring Soliders who have strength on par with Super Bob and can jump over buildings. Category:Ally